


Truly Free

by FoxyLove



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta/Omega, Domestic Fluff, He's actually trying to be a caring and protective guardian, Hyuuga Hiashi isn't as bad as he was in the anime I swear, I'll be honest there are a few suggestive dark themes hinting in the story, M/M, Mpreg, Sui knows who the baby daddy is, but he ain't telling him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 14:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18262760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyLove/pseuds/FoxyLove
Summary: Neji was truly free after years and years of that dreaded curse mark.





	Truly Free

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in the same universe I have with Jiraiya and Orochimaru, but they already went through everything and currently living happily ever after. Where as these two and their friends are set just shortly after their graduation.

 

 

Lee tiptoed into the apartment silently as he could. Once inside he turned around and slowly closed the door as gently as possible. He sighed quietly in relief then took out his earbuds placing them next to his iPod in his jacket pocket and sat down untying his shoes to set them on the shoe rack near the door.

 

He’s normally loud, but when it comes to his lover still asleep he tries to be quiet making very little noise after his daily morning jog. For five months now he’s been coming in and trying to not make any noise as much as he could, for his lover of nearly three years, fiancé for four of those five months, was carrying his child.

 

Lee still couldn't get over the fact they were to become parents within just five months right after high-school.

 

Lee wouldn’t have ever guessed in a thousand years his crush and best friend, who he watched from afar and trying to bury those feelings as best he could, would have a child together. He was ecstatic that he had the same feelings towards him.

 

Granted he was hesitant at first, but who can blame him? His family had a curse mark for those who were born omegas. Lee is just happy that he was able to rid of it and finally able to be free in his life and stay with Lee.

 

The beta would’ve gone back upstairs into their bedroom to cuddle his omega, smelling his scent until he would drift off to sleep, if not for the waft of eggs and bacon coming from the kitchen alongside a faint sound of singing coming from their kitchen.

 

He peeked his head around the corner to see the long haired brunette with his hair pulled back into a loose bun, wearing loose sweatpants, and one of lee’s t-shirts that was oversized on him. Sort of. Hey don’t judge him, you try having a belly that feels like you’re carrying a watermelon that weighs like a bowling ball.

 

“Hajiman naui maeumeul ijeneun arajwosseumyeon hae i sesang geu nuguboda neol saranghagesseo.” He smiled at the sight. Hearing his loves voice sing so beautifully never ceased to amaze and mesmerize him at the same time. The other doesn’t know this, but Lee actually recorded a few videos on his phone and saved them in a secret album he has. “Neol saranghagesseo eonjekkajina neol saranghagesseo. Jigeum i sungan cheoreom i sesang geu nuguboda.”

 

He even did three audio recordings of songs and uploaded it onto his iPod for his music playlist for jogging. One song was just a cute silly made up one the pregnant man sang when he was doing laundry at some point during his fifth month.

 

It was cute too. He started wiggling and shaking his butt as his way of dancing due to the protruding stomach. “Neol saranghagesseo~” But the second he turned around, he stopped and turned the cutest shade of red. “….How long were you standing there?” Lee grinned. “Enough to hear you sing 'Hajiman naui’ and dance around, love.” The blush on the man’s face turned even darker due to his pale white complexion.

 

Oh, and the black square glasses he was wearing. It made his eyes seem bigger and just proved they were hypnotizingly pale. Freaky as it was without any pupils there, it was wonderful to see how clear they could be.

 

Lee walked over to his fiancé and gave a kiss on his forehead. “You haven’t been up for too long have you Nej’? You're getting pretty close to nine months.” Neji rolled his eyes and raised slightly on his toes to kiss his cheek. “I’m ok. It’s not like I’m gonna drop on the floor all of a sudden.”

 

The man with a bowl haircut let out a tiny puff of air as a small laugh. Once again, he’d normally be loud and give a good hearted laugh he picked up from his gym teacher, Maito Gai, but he’d never wanna make his omega upset or make the baby too energetic to put him in pain. They already have enough energy as it is when they don’t know their daddy is back or in the room.

 

Neji jumped holding his stomach groaning softly and rubbed his lower back. “Ngh.” The brunette slowly took deep breaths to help him calm down and (hopefully) the baby as well. However Lee got worried thinking if the man was going to into early labor. His guardians _really_ shouldn’t have told him about people going into early labor at times.

 

“You ok? Are the contractions getting worse lately?” He asked while he placed his hands over Neji’s were, holding them gently like the slightest pressure would break them. Neji shook his head. “Nah. It’s just braxton hicks again.” He thought in his head, " _Though they’ve been increasing a lot this week._ " He kept that last part to himself.

 

Lee nodded. Just as he was about to let go, the soon-to-be parents felt their little baby start ecstatically kicking where their hands were. They knew there were two sets of hands, and that they weren’t his mothers. Wincing at the hyper kicking he slowly became accustomed to. He knew Lee was gonna get upset at himself for forgetting about they baby getting to excited so he decided to make a little joke to dissuade him from the situation. “Ah great. They’re not gonna fall asleep after knowing you’re here. The baby probably sensed the big eyebrows that run in your family.”

 

He snickered at the joke Neji made and took a jab at him as well. “Oh and you were gonna go back to sleep ponytail?” They both share a laugh at them poking fun at each other before the two have a sweet chaste kiss. It’s a bit awkward due to the bump, but it’s still nice nonetheless. Lee placed his hand onto Neji’s shoulder slowly coaxing it’s way up to his nape lazily playing with the little hair strands there.

 

Neji softly groaned in the back of his throat wrapping his arms under Lee’s then ‘round came his hands to hold on his shoulders. Lee briefly stopped the kiss asking just above a whisper. “Can I take off your hair tie?” The pale teen nods once. He undoes the loose bun with just one hand and a few slacked tugs having his hair cascade down.

 

His once straightened hair was not as straight as it was once was. It seemed to have more volume and puffed out, a little wild feeling to it. There was so many hair strands sticking out, small and big, there were even a few curls here and there.

 

In an odd way it’s kind of like Neji’s personality. He’s not as uptight and pristine as he once was from his family.

 

Lee took off the glasses as well. As much as he loved the way Neji’s eyes looked bigger, he loved them even more when he could see that color shine wonderfully without the glasses. Neji takes the glasses from tanned hands and placed them on the counter. “I'll be honest, I completely forgot I was wearing them.” He smiled looking down at his stomach rubbing it.

 

“It's hard to think we're gonna be parents just in a month!” he could practically hear the grin on Lee's face without even having to look at him. “Two weeks to be exact. Afterwards, the baby will pop out any day then.” That only made Lee grin even bigger and wider.

 

He crouched down holding both sides of the bloated belly looking directly looking as if he could see the baby through his belly. “Ya hear that? You're gonna be seeing your mommy and daddy soon-” That earned him a pinch on his cheek. “Who said I'm gonna be called mommy?”

 

Big black eyes looked up at his looking like a kicked puppy dog. “Don't pull that shit on me again! I know what you're trying to do!” Lee's eyes didn't look away from Neji's, it only seemed like that made them even sadder. “Nope! Not falling for it again!”

 

The brunette started walking (more like waddling) away quickly before he kept it up any longer. “C’mon Nej’ it'd be cute! Think about it, our baby calling you ‘mama’ or ‘mommy’ while running ‘round the house.” Yosh! Neji's slowing down! Meaning while he's imagining it, Lee can grab him!

 

But before he did, Neji turned to him in defeat and buried his head into Lees chest. “..You're damn lucky I'm happy to have your baby soon.” Lee smiled rubbing Neji's back, content with having continuously convincing him many times that being called mommy wasn't so bad. Thank you pregnancy hormones, you've done it again.

 

Eventually, after a long morning of goofing around and poking fun at each other a few more times, they ended up in the living room eating breakfast together watching Law and Order. Though it was mainly them not taking their eyes off at each other much and chatting about how everyone’s lives are. When they got on the topic of Suigetsu’s situation, the two did feel bad for him about not telling Juugo about the baby, but no one knows his phone number sadly. Well, everyone except Sui. As serious as the problem was, Lee couldn't help but giggle under his breath, seeing how Neji’s motherly instincts kicking in over his High School buddy like he was his own child.

 

He leaned onto Lee’s shoulder that stretched over him on the couch wrapping it on the other side. The two stared at the pale stomach talking to their little baby about everything with little kicks as responses. Lee sometimes places his hands on either side of the belly whenever Neji swears. As if that’s gonna keep the babe from hearing their mommy cuss. It is moments like this Neji is delighted he went against his family, took a risk at loving somebody, and getting rid of that dreaded curse mark the day he was presented as an omega.

 

He never had to worry again about being forced into a marriage by his family and become just somebody’s ‘trophy wife’ or forced to bear said person’s children. Neji would always be in-debt to his uncle for trying to help him get out of his curse, persistently trying to convince the family to let Neji go when his eighteenth birthday was inching closer and closer. He wasn't so much of a bastard after all. Well, at least in this life. Their struggles together was finally over once and for all..

 

Neji was truly free.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> In this setting I like to imagine the Hyuyga family is Korean. The song Neji was singing was called "Neol Saranghagesseo" by a korean singer named Hyorin, it's a very wonderful and lovely song and I highly recommend listening to it.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hbLi_lul5zQ
> 
> I'll be honest, I'm not sure when I'm done with the Jiraiya and Orochimaru story if I might turn this into a series. If people don't like it, that's fine.


End file.
